Atarashii Kioku
by Sabaku no Rakna
Summary: Sakura no recuerda nada de su pasado... pero poco a poco se va dando cuenta de con quien quiere pasar el futuro ShaoranSakura. 1er fic, lean y disfruten xD
1. Chapter 1

**Yahoooooo!! Volví al mundo de los fanfics con uno de Tsubasa Chronicles. Me gusta muxo la serie y el q mas m gusta es Kurogane... lo adoro... weno, es mi primer fic de esta serie y... (contando con los deditos) el cuarto q publico. Espero q no sean malits conmigo, aunque se acepta cualquier tipo d comentario... Dedico esta historia a dos personitas: Aguescar, que le encanta Tsubasa y me animó a escribirlo y a mi mejor amix Isa, que tb le gusta la serie y seguro q disfruta leyendo xD. Weno, tb a todo el que leyo mis anteriores fics y quien leera mis futuros xD. VA POR VOSOTRAS XICAS **

* * *

**Atarashii Kioku (Nuevos recuerdos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Un túnel oscuro surcado de luces parpadeantes; un grupo de personas en un viaje que parece no tiene fin. Cuatro personas con objetivos muy diferentes en la vida pero que juntas afrontaran lo que les depare el destino; cuatro personalidades distintas, cuatro maneras de ver la vida. Para aquellos que no los conozcan vamos a saber algo más sobre ellos.

A la cabeza del grupo se encuentra Shaoran, un jovencito oriundo del desértico país de Clow. Sus ojos café reflejan una voluntad de hierro pero también pueden expresar el mayor de los afectos si esta con la persona indicada. Perdió a su padre en un accidente en una excavación arqueológica y vive solo. Le apasiona la arqueología y se encontraba trabajando en las ruinas de Clow cuando se vio envuelto en esta tremenda aventura. Su objetivo en este viaje es encontrar y recuperar los recuerdos de la persona más importante en su vida: la princesa Sakura.

Sakura es la princesa del país de Clow y amiga de la infancia de Shaoran. Debido a un desafortunado incidente perdió sus recuerdos y parte de su alma, transformados en plumas que se dispersaron por distintos mundos. Viaja junto a Shaoran y los demás para poder recuperarlos. Siente por Shaoran un cariño especial, pero no lo recuerda. Cuando perdió sus plumas, y con ellas sus recuerdos, estuvo a punto de morir. Yukito, sacerdote de Clow y amigo del rey Touya, hermano de Sakura, la envió junto con Shaoran a ver a la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Ella tiene el poder de enviar a gente a través de diferentes mundos, pero siempre cobrando un alto precio por ello: la posesión más importante de cada uno. En el caso de Shaoran, su posesión mas importante es la relación que mantiene con Sakura, así que ese fue su precio para poder salvar la vida de la princesa. Aun cuando todos los recuerdos de Sakura volviesen, los que compartía con Shaoran jamás regresarían. Se siente frustrada y algo triste al no saber quien es esa persona especial para ella que tantos momentos tiene en sus recuerdos y esta convencida de que cuando todas sus plumas le sean devueltas lo recordará.

Detrás de ellos se encuentra Fye D. Flourite, Fye para los amigos. De cabello rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules, su carácter es de lo más alegre y siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y una palabra amable para confortar a los demás. A simple vista es la personificación de la alegría, pero tras esos ojos amables se esconde un triste pasado. Es un mago del país de Celes, un mundo helado donde casi es imposible vivir. Escapó de allí usando su magia y se transportó donde la Bruja de las Dimensiones para que lo enviara a otro mundo. El precio que tuvo que pagar fue el hermoso tatuaje que cubría su espalda y hombros. Sin el no puede hacer magia, así que se defiende con sus ágiles movimientos. Su objetivo en este viaje es no volver a su país de origen y por el camino ayuda a Sakura y Shaoran a recuperar las plumas, ya que les ha tomado cariño.

Cerrando la comitiva se encuentra un ninja del Japón feudal de nombre Kurogane. Poseedor de una gran fuerza y unos ojos rojos rubí intimidadores; cuerpo musculoso y cabello negro azabache. Se dice que en su país no hay nadie mas fuerte que el y quedó demostrado cuando unos ninjas enemigos atacaron el castillo de la princesa Tomoyo, a la cual sirve. No dudo un momento en matar a todos y cada uno de los que incurrieron en el castillo, provocando el descontento de la princesa. Para darle una lección envió a Kurogane a ver a la Bruja de las Dimensiones para que lo enviara a otros mundos y conociera a mas gente fuerte pero que, al contrario que el, no mataba por matar. Por eso y como "regalito" le impuso un hechizo por el cual, cada vez que matara a alguien innecesariamente su fuerza se vería mermada. Al ninja no le hacía mucha gracia pero, según le dijo la princesa Tomoyo, era para que aprendiera a valorar la vida humana. Su precio a pagar a la bruja fue su portentosa espada Kinryuu (Dragón Plateado). Viaja junto con Shaoran y los demás en contra de su voluntad, pero les ayuda igualmente. Su objetivo en este viaje es volver a su país de origen.

Cuando todos llegaron frente a Yuuko (la Bruja de las Dimensiones) se planteó un problema… no podía enviarlos a cada uno por separado y Shaoran no podía hacer todo el solo, pues aun era un niño. Como solución, todos pagarían un precio conjunto y viajarían juntos, ya que su deseo era el mismo: viajar a diferentes mundos. Mokona es la que puede viajar a los diferentes mundos, aparte de actuar de traductora para que personas de mundos diferentes se puedan entender. Mokona es una criatura encantadora a la que le encanta hacer enojar a Kurogane. Según ella tiene 108 habilidades secretas, a cual mas disparatada, pero alguna habrá que sea útil e importante, ne? Pero comencemos ya esta historia.

Nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en ese túnel interdimensional que crea Mokona para viajar entre mundos. Se dirigen a una luz brillante que se ve al final del túnel (y no, no es la muerte xD). Cuando se dan cuenta se encuentran a unos 2 o 3 metros de altura. Con un estruendo caen al suelo. Los aterrizajes de Mokona no son exactamente "suaves", así que los cuatro terminaron en el suelo, Kurogane cabeza abajo. En cuanto se puso de pie se puso a practicar su deporte favorito: perseguir a Mokona.

- Ven aquí shiro manjuu!! Te voy a enseñar el significado de la palabra aterrizaje!!

- Mokona no tiene la culpa!! – Mokona iba de un lado a otro, riendo despreocupadamente, siendo perseguida por el ninja.

- Vamos Kurorin, no seas así. Te recuerdo que ella nos lleva de un mundo a otro, que ya es bastante.

Kurogane se paro en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Miró a Fye con ojos asesinos. El mago, viendo lo que se avecinaba, se levantó y, con una pícara sonrisa, se alejaba pasito a paso del ninja. Sin previo aviso echó a correr, pues conocía lo suficiente a Kurogane como para saber cuando se lanzaría a por el. Efectivamente, en cuanto el mago echó a correr, Kurogane salió tras el, con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

- No me llames por esos motes tan absurdos!! Soy Kurogane!! Ku-ro-ga-ne!! – siguió persiguiendo al mago que, como se puede notar por la risa divertida de Fye, también le encantaba hacerle enojar.

Shaoran y Sakura veían la escena divertidos y con una sonrisa en la cara. Acababan de llegar a un mundo nuevo y ya empezaban, pero eso era ya tan normal en ellos que no se asustaban, es mas, se lo pasaban bomba viendo al mago correr delante del ninja. Se levantaron y observaron el lugar donde habían caído: estaban en un bosque muy frondoso; las copas de los árboles estaban muy juntas y apenas dejaban ver un pedazo de cielo. Estaban sobre la capa de musgo y hojas que cubría el suelo del bosque. Era de un verde apagado con trazas de blanco. Shaoran se acercó a uno de esos montoncitos blancos y lo tocó

- Es nieve!!

- Nieve? – Sakura no había visto nunca la nieve, excepto en un mundo al principio de su aventura. Clow es un país desértico así que siempre se maravillaba cuando veía nevado. Se acercó a Shaoran y se agachó junto a el – que blanca es… parece leche cristalizada.

- No es la primera vez que ve nieve, verdad Hime?

- No, pero no me canso de verla – le brindó una hermosa sonrisa al muchacho

- Ahm, con razón hace tanto frío

- Si. – Sakura miró al cielo – Mira Shaoran-kun! El cielo es blanco! – Shaoran miro al cielo también.

- Eso significa que pronto comenzará a nevar. Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Mokona!

Los nombrados detuvieron su carrera y voltearon a ver a Shaoran que les hacía señas con la mano para que se acercaran. Mokona enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de Shaoran, que la recibió cariñosamente. Todos le tenían aprecio a Mokona, aunque algunos no lo demostraran (se nota de quien hablo??). Kurogane siempre se la sacaba de las ropas o la tiraba de su hombro, pero en cuanto desaparecía se preocupaba por ella aunque no lo dijera. El ninja se puso junto a Shaoran y Fye se colocó junto a Sakura, lo más lejos del ninja posible y brindándole una sonrisa a la chica.

- Que pasa? – Kurogane estaba un tanto fastidiado

- Kurogane-san, no tiene frío con esa vestimenta?

- Pues, ahora que lo dices… un poco de frío si que tengo…

- Es normal, pues va a nevar en breve – el mago observaba el cielo

- Fye-san, es lo que dijo Shaoran-kun hace nada…

Y como escuchando la conversación, del cielo comenzaron a caer copos blancos, depositándose en la capa verde que cubría el suelo del bosque. Sakura miraba maravillada como caían los copos y extendía las manos para que alguno cayera en ellas. Al entrar en contacto con la tibia piel, los copos se deshacían en agua. Shaoran solo podía observarla, con la más infinita ternura plasmada en sus ojos. Kurogane resoplaba fastidiado y Fye sonreía complacido; al fin y al cabo, provenía de un país helado.

Comenzaron a caminar, guiados por las "supuestas" vibraciones que sentía Mokona. Kurogane gruñía, puesto que Mokona había leído en un cartel que había un pueblo a algunos kilómetros de distancia y el shiro manjuu se hacía el héroe. La verdad es que todavía no sabían si en ese país había o no alguna pluma de Sakura. La princesa tenía frío, pero para no molestar no decía nada. Estaba temblando cuando sintió que algo cálido y pesado caía sobre ella. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa y los ojos azules de Fye.

- Fye-san?

- Como he visto que temblabas te presto mi abrigo n.n

- No tendrá frío sin el?

- No te preocupes por mi, Sakura-chan. Vengo de un país helado, así que no tengo frío. – la sonrisa del mago reconfortaba a cualquiera

- Oh, Arigatou Gozaimasu

- Do ittamashite

La princesa se arrebujó en el abrigo, que era mucho más grande que ella y continuaron caminando. Seguían las indicaciones de Mokona, acompañadas por los gruñidos de Kurogane, sobre el que iba montada. En un descuido, Sakura se pisó los bajos del abrigo, ya que le arrastraban, y cayó hacia delante, pero los gentiles brazos de Shaoran la retuvieron y evitaron que cayera.

- A-arigatou, Shaoran-kun – la princesa se ruborizó

- Tenga cuidado, hime. Se podría lastimar – el muchacho le sonrió con cariño – Espere un minuto que lo voy a arreglar – Shaoran se agachó y observó el abrigo – Fye-san!

-Dime

- Le importa si le cojo los bajos del abrigo para que Sakura-hime no se tropiece? No se preocupe, luego lo dejare como estaba

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer Shaoran-kun. No me importa el abrigo. Así Sakura-chan estará más cómoda.

- Arigatou

- Jejeje. Kuropin y yo nos adelantamos, luego nos alcanzáis

- Ok

Shaoran veía como Fye alcanzaba a Kurogane y seguían camino, no sin antes mirar atrás para comprobar que estaban bien. Vieron a Fye abrir la boca y casi inmediatamente se escucharon los sonidos de una persecución. Los chicos sonrieron ante la escena que ya era habitual entre ellos. Cuando los perdieron de vista Shaoran se puso manos a la obra. Se agachó y comenzó a medir el largo del abrigo para que la princesa no se tropezara. Luego sacó una bolsita de su capa y comenzó a remeter el abrigo hacia dentro y sujetarlo con imperdibles. Sakura lo observaba trabajar. No entendía del todo como un chico que apenas la conocía se preocupaba tanto por ella, hasta el punto de resultar herido por protegerla. Decía que eran del mismo país y que era una princesa. En sus recuerdos recuperados veía a su hermano Touya como príncipe, luego como rey, luego otro recuerdo de cuando era mas pequeña y su padre estaba vivo… siempre aparecía en sus recuerdos un personaje que hacía que se sintiera feliz con solo verle y hablar con el. Le entristecía no saber quien era esa persona tan importante para ella. Cuando observaba a Shaoran se sentía extraña, no sabría describir la sensación. Miró hacía abajo y solo veía el movimiento de los castaños cabellos del chico. Parecían tan suaves… Se pregunto si lo serían en verdad. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Shaoran le estaba hablando

- Hime!

- Hai!!

- Le sucede algo? Estaba muy pensativa

- No, nada, no es nada jejeje – sonreía nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasársele por la cabeza – que me decías?

- Que si así está bien o lo alzo más

- Así esta perfecto. Arigatou

- No es nada

- Espero que Fye-san siga con vida cuando les alcancemos

- Esperemos – una hermosa sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Sakura pocas veces le había visto sonreír, pero esa vez sencillamente le encantó. Le daba al rostro de Shaoran una dulzura que ella no había notado hasta ahora.

Se apresuraron a alcanzar al trío. Shaoran tenía cogida la mano de la princesa para correr mas rápido, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. Cuando llegaron una gran gota se les formó en la cabeza. Mokona revoloteaba sobre las cabezas de dos "beligerantes" que se les hacían tremendamente conocidos. Fye huía del ninja, que parecía fuera de control; fuera lo que fuera había puesto a Kurogane de mal humor. Se abalanzó contra el mago que, con uno de sus ágiles saltos, lo esquivó sin problemas. Del impulso que llevaba, Kurogane no pudo frenar y se estampó contra un árbol, haciendo que la nieve que tenía acumulada en sus ramas le cayera encima. Shaoran se acercó a Mokona.

- Mokona, que sucede?

- Kuropón es un enojón! Fye solo bromeaba y el se lo ha tomado demasiado en serio

- Fye-san?

- Jejeje – el mago reía con una mano en la nuca – solo fue una broma. Es que el ambiente estaba muy tenso y quise animarlo n.n.

- Ahhh – Shaoran suspiró derrotado. Fye no tenía remedio. Sakura por su parte se acercó al montón de nieve bajo el cual se encontraba Kurogane.

- Kurogane-san daijobu? – Kurogane salió sacudiéndose la nieve de encima y miró a la chica, que lo observaba preocupada. Le sonrió de medio lado.

- Tsk. De peores batallas he salido

- Pero se podría enfermar…

- No creo que por un poco de nieve…. Achú!

- Lo ve?

- Achu achu!!

- Mokona, queda mucho para el pueblo? – Shaoran la cogió en brazos

- Uhmm a ver que mire – Subió hasta las copas de los árboles para observar los alrededores. Cuando bajó – No falta mucho. Veo humo a lo lejos

- Estupendo. Así Kurogane-san podrá tener un poco de calor para pasar ese resfriado

- No tenéis por que preocuparos por mi

- Pero eres nuestro compañero y nos preocupamos Kurorin.

Todos asintieron y Mokona se posó en su hombro. Estaba tan sorprendido por la situación que obvio el mote del mago. Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos siguieron caminando.

* * *

**Y hasta aki el primer capi.. espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comments, que siempre hace ilusion ver lo que opina la gente de tu trabajo n.n. Ja ne!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki os dejo el segundo capi de la historia, espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo (sobre todo las escenas de Kurogane persiguiendo a Fye o a Mokona; adoro al ninja xD). Muxas gracias a los que leen, tanto a los que dejan reviews como a los que no... Lean y disfruten xD**

* * *

**Atarashii Kioku**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

El grupo continuó en la dirección que Mokona les había dicho y no tardaron mucho en salir del bosque. Como era tan frondoso casi no caían copos de nieve en el interior, pero al salir al exterior la situación era diferente: les esperaba una ventisca. Vislumbraron a lo lejos la silueta de una ciudad con unas cuantas luces. Encontraron una especie de sendero que conducía a la ciudad y continuaron por ahí. A Sakura le costaba andar por la nieve, así que Shaoran iba con ella para ayudarla a caminar. Le dejó sus gafas para proteger sus ojos de la nieve y le dio la mano para que se sintiera más segura. Sakura la cogió y siguieron a sus compañeros.

Al cabo de un tiempo la nieve le llegaba a las rodillas y les era muy difícil caminar. Mokona iba sobre la cabeza de Kurogane dándole ánimos a todos, mientras que el ninja le reprochaba que fuera allí tan campante mientras ellos batallaban con la nieve. Llegó un momento en que la princesa no podía caminar más. Shaoran le daba ánimos y le decía que la cargaría pero ella se negaba rotundamente. Oyeron un sonido extraño y se pusieron en guardia; Shaoran frente a Sakura para protegerla. Miraron en derredor y creyeron ver una silueta que se iba acercando a ellos progresivamente.

Un carromato se paró frente al grupo. Un muchacho se bajó de él. Vestía un abrigo grueso con gorro y unas gafas para la nieve cubrían sus ojos. No aparentaba más de 17 o 18 años. Se bajó la bufanda que le cubría la cara y les habló.

- Oigan, están bien?

- Etto… estamos un tanto atrapados y este gruñón de aquí está enfermo

- Quien es el gruñón, mago de pacotilla!

- Fye-san, Kurogane-san, cálmense! Somos viajeros y nos ha pillado la ventisca. Intentábamos llegar a esa ciudad que se ve a lo lejos.

- Queréis que os lleve?

- Si no es mucha molestia – Shaoran suspiró aliviado. No era ninguna amenaza y llegarían a la ciudad.

- Para nada! De todas maneras iba hacia allí. Subíos a la carreta

- Arigatou

Shaoran cargó a Sakura y subió al carromato. La cercanía del muchacho la ponía nerviosa, más todavía al notar como la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. La depositó en un asiento y se sentó a su lado. Fye, de un salto se subió a la carreta, mientras que a Kurogane le costaba un poco librarse de la nieve, siempre con Mokona encima. Dijera lo que dijera o hiciera lo que hiciera el ninja, Mokona siempre se escondía entre las ropas de Kurogane. No le importaba que la tratara mal; a Mokona le caía bien el ninja.

- Estamos todos?

- Haaai!!- Fye iba contento de la vida

- Okay pues vámonos!

La carreta, tirada por caribúes, se deslizaba cómodamente por la nieve gracias a los patines que tenía como sustitutos de las ruedas. Tardaron menos en llegar de lo que pensaban, ya que los animales que tiraban del carro eran bastante rápidos. Pararon en frente de un edificio que, como rezaba un cartel, era una posada. Se bajaron y entraron, precedidos del muchacho que los había "rescatado" de la nieve.

- Mama, papa, tenemos clientes!

- Clientes?

- Sip. Mis padres son los dueños de esta posada. Ups, perdón por mi falta de respeto, no me he presentado – se sacó el abrigo, las gafas y la bufanda, revelando un rostro hermoso con unos ojos verdes chispeantes y una cabellera negra azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros – Me llamo Roy, encantado de conoceros.

- Yo soy Fye D. Flourite, pero llámame Fye, es mas corto – sonrió amablemente

- Kurogane

- Tan serio como siempre, Kuromin…

- Que dejes de llamarme por esos motes ridículos!!

- Hai, hai – el tono que empleó era de no tener la mas mínima intención de parar xD

- Yo me llamo Shaoran, encantado

- Y yo soy Sakura, encantada.

- Vestís de forma diferente…

- Si, es que somos de distintos países pero viajamos juntos – el rubio se dirigió al curioso joven.

- Ohhh, que guay… Bueno voy a buscar a mis padres, poneos cómodos.

- Está bien

Roy desapareció en el interior de la casa y todos se dejaron caer en los sillones que había en la recepción, agotados de batallar con la nieve. Al poco rato apareció una mujer de aspecto bonachón con los mismos ojos verdes que Roy: adivinaron que era la madre del chico

- Perdón por haceros esperar, chicos, soy la madre de Roy. Me llamo Emi, encantada de conoceros

- Igualmente – respondieron todos a coro

- Cariño, donde estás?

- Y ese que grita es mi marido, Jean. Estoy en la recepción con unos invitados! – Jean apareció por detrás del mostrador de la entrada – Cariño, me voy que tengo cosas que hacer. Atiéndelos bien. Chicos estáis en su casa.

- Oh, bien. Bienvenidos a la posada Crystal muchachos.

- Muchas gracias pero… - Shaoran no sabía como continuar.

- Que pasa muchacho?

- Etto… es que no tenemos dinero de este país. Somos viajeros y acabamos de llegar.

- Ah, no tenéis que preocuparos por eso. En esta posada no se cobra a los clientes.

- Como? – todos se sorprendieron

- Pues eso, que es gratis. Nos gusta ayudar a la gente, y más si son tan buena gente como parecéis.

- Arigatou Gozaimasu!! – Shaoran miró a Sakura, que estaba que se caía de cansancio – la verdad es que estamos bastante agotados

- Suerte que Roy-kun nos rescató – Fye intervino – No es por ser maleducado pero… - todos se sonrojaron un poco porque les sonaban las tripas

- Jajaja tenéis hambre? – todos asintieron – tranquilos, no tardareis en comer. Mi mujer se ha ido a preparar la comida y Roy las habitaciones para que descanséis lo mas pronto posible. Por cierto como os distribuiréis?

- Pues… - Fye miró a Shaoran – Kurorin y yo en una y Shaoran-kun con Sakura-chan, creo que es lo mejor – Shaoran se sorprendió, puesto que siempre habían dormido los cuatro juntos o cada uno en una habitación – se puede así? – Fye sonreía como solo el sabía

- Claro, hay habitaciones de sobra… y vuestra mascota?

- Puu!! No soy una mascota. Soy Mokona

- Uoh, puede hablar – Jean estaba sorprendido y miraba a Mokona con los ojos como platos y llenos de curiosidad

- Por supuesto. Moko-chan es nuestra amiga verdad? – Fye le acaricio la cabecita

- Hai, Mokona es amiga de todo el mundo

- Jajajaja no os aburriréis, no… - Shaoran y Sakura se miraron, aguantando la risa frente a la situación. Un delicioso olor inundo la estancia – Bueno, parece que la cena está lista. Pasemos al comedor.

Se dirigieron a la sala comedor y encontraron a Roy y su madre esperándolos. Roy invitó a Sakura y Shaoran a sentarse a su lado, pues eran más o menos de la misma edad y quería conocerlos mejor. Enseguida entablaron una amena conversación en donde cada uno contaba cosas de su país y sus vivencias, pasando una comida agradable. Mientras tanto se sucedía la escena de cualquier comida: Kurogane vigilando de cerca a Mokona para que no le quitara el bocado del tenedor. Fye conversaba con Jean y Emi, contándole cosas de su país, que se parecía a ese. Lo único que echaba de menos de Celes era a Chii, la única que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y cuando terminaron le dieron las gracias por todo a los padres de Roy. Este, por su parte, les condujo a sus habitaciones. Fye cogió a Mokona

- Moko-chan, con quien dormirás?

- Mmm – miró a Shaoran y Sakura – con Kurorin y Fye!!

- Tu también con esos motes, shiro manjuu? Para que quieres ir con nosotros?

- Mmm… Kurogane daisuki!! – y se lanzó a las ropas del ninja

- Jajaja Mokona es lista, se va con el mas fuerte – Roy veía divertido como Kurogane intentaba sacarse a Mokona de entre la ropa

- Mmm… no se yo… Kurochi la trata fatal y Moko-chan siempre está con el – el ninja seguía "batallando" con Mokona y Fye adoptó un tono serio – Mokona es especial

- Especial? – Roy miraba interrogante a Fye

- Hai. Parece que tiene la habilidad de detectar la tristeza de las personas e intenta hacerla desaparecer. Debe ver tristeza en Kuromin y trata de animarle. Siempre está con nosotros y nota nuestras emociones. Cuando estamos tristes ella también se pone triste.

- Woo Mokona es genial… Bueno… Kurogane-san, llegamos a la habitación!! – Kurogane desistió de tratar de sacar a Mokona de sus ropas y entro a la habitación hecho una furia. Fye se quedó a las puertas del cuarto – No entra?

- Tengo miedo, jejeje – una gota se formó en la nuca de Fye

- Jajajaja – Roy de verdad que se lo pasaba bien con el grupo - me caéis muy bien, espero que no os vayáis pronto… Sakura-san, Shaoran-kun, por aquí! – los chicos estaban rezagados observando los cuadros de las paredes. Al oír a Roy se apresuraron a alcanzarle. Les guió a su habitación. – Aquí es.

Roy les abrió la puerta para que entraran en la habitación. Sakura se dirigió a un enorme ventanal que había en una pared y se pegó al cristal, observando embelesada como nevaba. La habitación era muy sencilla: un par de camas con su correspondiente mesilla, una cómoda y unas sillas; pero el ambiente era muy acogedor, ya que tanto los dueños como Roy eran muy amables.

- En la cómoda tenéis mantas por si pasáis frío. Ah, mañana os llevaré a comprar algo de ropa de abrigo, sino os enfermareis como Kurogane-san. Aquí en Snow siempre esta nevando…

- Ah si? Interesante… Bueno, que me desvío del tema… respecto a lo de comprar… no tenemos dinero de este país. Como vamos a comprar?

- No sois viajeros? Guardareis cosas de vuestros viajes, no? En todas las ciudades hay alguien interesado en ese tipo de cosas y te aseguro que pagan bastante bien

- Bueno, esta bien. Oyasumi nasai, Roy-kun.

- Oyasumi nasai, Shaoran-kun.

Shaoran entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras el. Se quedó viendo a Sakura: sus ojos iluminados de la ilusión, una sonrisa en sus labios… se veía realmente hermosa.

- Bonito verdad? – Shaoran se puso a su lado a ver nevar.

- Hai. Nunca había visto nevar de esta manera… es mas nunca había visto la nieve antes de empezar este viaje. Al menos que recuerde…

- No, nunca la ha visto

- Como puedes decirlo tan seguro?

- Pues porque somos del mismo país y yo no he visto que nevara nunca. No recuerda ningún paisaje de Clow, hime?

- Mmm… recuerdo una vista desde un sitio alto… unas ruinas a lo lejos, brillando… arena…

- Esa es la vista que se tiene desde su habitación del castillo. Y lo que ve es el desierto y las ruinas en las que yo trabajaba.

- En que trabajabas?

- Era arqueólogo, como mi padre.

- Arqueólogo? Que es eso?

- Un arqueólogo es alguien que busca restos de civilizaciones perdidas, culturas olvidadas, costumbres descuidadas… es una profesión fascinante – se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de su trabajo. Sakura estaba complacida al ver a Shaoran tan animado

- Parece que te gusta la arqueología tanto como a mí la nieve, puesto que se te iluminan los ojos cuando hablas de ello.

- Si, me gusta mucho – Shaoran se sonrojo un poco – Bueno, hime, es hora de dormir. Déme el abrigo de Fye-san que voy a arreglarlo, le hará falta.

- Está bien. Oyasumi, Shaoran-kun

- Oyasumi, Sakura-hime

Sakura se acostó y se hizo un ovillito para tratar de darse calor. Shaoran se puso a los pies de la cama, cerca de la ventana para que le entrara la luz de la calle. La princesa seguía mirando a la ventana, pero ya no veía la nieve… observaba el perfil iluminado de Shaoran. No entendía lo que sentía cada vez que le cogía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse o cuando la cargaba como esa tarde. Y así, entre pensamientos y la vista de Shaoran se quedó dormida. El muchacho, por su parte, se dedicó a dejar el abrigo de Fye como estaba. Cuando terminó pensó en dárselo a su propietario, pero vio que ya era muy tarde, así que lo dejó en una de las sillas que había por ahí para devolvérselo a la mañana siguiente. Se levantó y fue a ver si la princesa necesitaba algo, pero se la encontró profundamente dormida. Con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, le acarició la frente, apartando unos mechones rebeldes de cabello que se le metían en los ojos. Sakura tembló, así que, pensando que tendría frío, la tapó bien con una manta. Se ve que la princesa tenía un sueño, ya que en el levantaba la mano como llamando a alguien. Esa imagen le recordó a Shaoran una vez cuando Sakura enfermó. Le pidió que le cogiera la mano y se quedara con ella. Hizo lo mismo que aquella vez: le tomó la mano a Sakura y la acogió entre las suyas. En cuanto la cogió, la princesa se la apretó y se relajó, sin soltar la mano de Shaoran. El muchacho no quería despertarla, así que cogió una manta y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared y acomodándose como pudo para no soltar su mano.

* * *

**Y asta aki el segundo capi... espero que cumpla vuestras expectativas jejejejeje. Weno, el ritual de siempre, contestar vuestros estupendos reviews...**

**Inciclopedico:** Irashaimasen!!Heyyy q tal, como t va la vida??? No sabia q t gustara Tsubasa, si lo llego a saber tb t dedico el fik, hombre... debería aber puesto "va por vostras xicas y xico" jajajaja... este fik lo escribi ace ya, pero como no tenía internet por un tiempo pos no lo publique... recien aora m akabo de leer los tomos 7, 8 y 9 asin q si hay algun fallo, sumimasen... Por cierto, tento en mente un fik de Naru q creo t gustará... Naru se pasa al lado oscuro (o sea, se mete a Akatsuki jejeje)... cuando termine este lo comenzare a publicar... Ja ne y asta el proximo review xD

**DREIGNUS:** Irashaimasen!! Si, la vdd es q ace ya bastante... tengo q ver si has actualizado tu historia de los hermanos Sabaku, a ver si hay algo nuevo... aunq tanto tiempo sin internet... m tendre q leer la historia de nuevo... no importa, como me encanta me la volvere a leer... es que e estao dos meses d obra y sin pc ni internet pos ya t imaginaras... recien ahora estoy comenzando a publicar nuevos fiks y a escribir otros cuantos... weno, ja ne y asta el proximo review xD

**Aguescar:** Irashaimasen!! Por supuesto, soy una xica d palabra... siento decirte que solo me ha salido una historia de 5 capis... pero aun así espero no defraudarte, siendo tu la que me invitaste a escribirlo, cosa que e disfrutado muxo. Ja ne y asta el proximo review xD

**Isa:** Irashaimasen!! AAAAAAAAAAmiiiiiiiiixxxxxxxx!!!! Q contenta m ponen tus coments, aora por fin puedo responderte jajajaja. No tienes nada q agradecerme wapysima... Shi, Shaoran se ace kerer q no veas con lo lindo y tierno q es... aunque cuando pelea no hay quien le aga cambiar de opinion si tiene las ideas claras... ves como Kurogane mola q t cagas?? Es mi personaje favorito de la historia... weno y Shaoran, Fye, Sakura, Mokona jijijiji... no se nota que me encanta, vdd? Sobre todo el manga que se esta poniendo de interesante que no veas, espero que el anime no lo deje muxo de lado porq sino... pa matarlos. Ya veras cuando sigamos viendola lo q t partes y cuando te leas el manga mas todavía... Por cierto, espero que pronto comencemos con Bleach y Naru nuevas temp q toy impacientes por verlas contigo (por si no lo sabes, irashaimasen es bienvenido/a)

**Weno, 4 reviews pa ser el primer capi no ta nada mal... os espero en el siguiente capi Ja ne minna!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aki les dejo el tercer capi de esta historia... ya se que está la cosa tranquila y romántica... no se preocupen, conforme vayan llegando al final les daré una noticia... así que ya saben, si kieren conocerla... a leer se ha dixo jijijijiji**

* * *

**Atarashii Kioku**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El sol intentaba pasar las nubes blancas cuando Sakura se despertó. Había tenido un sueño, pero más bien parecía uno de sus recuerdos. En el estaba en cama, enferma, y había alguien a su lado. Le pedía que no se fuera, que le cogiera la mano y que lo primero que quería ver cuando despertara fuera su rostro. Estaba decepcionada de no poder ver el rostro de esa persona que parecía tan importante para ella. Su mano le daba calidez, justo como la que notaba en ese momento… un momento… Abrió los ojos y su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, al tiempo que se sonrojaba profundamente. Shaoran estaba a su lado, dormido y con sus manos entrelazadas con la suya. Estaba hecho un ovillo, apenas estaba tapado y parecía que se había quedado dormido velando su sueño. "Fue un sueño o un recuerdo? Que es lo que pasó anoche?" Estaba muy confundida. En eso que Shaoran abre sus orbes café, encontrándose con la carita confusa de Sakura.

- Ohayo, hime – se refriega los ojos con la mano que le queda libre

- O-ohayo, Shaoran-kun… etto… que haces así? – cuando el chico se dio cuenta de la situación se soltó de la mano de la princesa y se apartó, cayendo al suelo. – Shaoran-kun! Daijobu?

- Hai, hai… etto… lo siento si la incomodé, hime. Es una falta de respeto por mi parte.

- No pasa nada pero… por que estabas así?

- Verá… anoche usted tenía un sueño en el que levantaba la mano. Cuando fui a cogérsela para taparla usted me cogió a mi – la princesa enrojeció

- Entonces… dormiste así de incomodo y solo con una manta toda la noche… por que no te fuiste a tu cama?

- No quería despertarla. Se veía tan cansada… sumimasen, ha sido una falta de respeto para con usted

- Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada… es mas… no se por que pero creo que… si he dormido tan bien es gracias a ti.

Shaoran enrojeció. Un tenso silencio se formó en el ambiente y, para salir de ahí, Shaoran fue a devolverle el abrigo a Fye. Su cabeza era un autentico caos. Sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo: amaba a Sakura con toda su alma. Era la persona mas importante en su vida y que no lo recordara le dolía mucho, pero seguiría a su lado costase lo que costase; después de todo no tenía nada mas en la vida. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se dirigía hacía el… hasta que chocaron.

- Ouch! Perdone…

- Itaee!! Shaoran-kun! Que haces levantado tan temprano?

- Fye-san! Para que las prisas?

- Lo supondrás verdad? – el mago tenía una sonrisa pilla en el rostro que Shaoran conocía perfectamente

- Kurogane-san

- Correcto nn!! – Fye siempre con esa encantadora sonrisa en el rostro

- Por que le hace enfadar?

- Mmm… buena pregunta… - a Shaoran se le formó una gota en la cabeza – supongo que porque quiero que no esté tan serio. No me gusta la tensión en el ambiente xD.

- Ya se nota… Ah, a propósito, aquí tiene su abrigo

- Oh, quedó muy bien, creo que hasta mejor que antes. Te lo agradezco.

- Yo le agradezco que se lo prestara a Sakura-hime

- Hasta cuando la llamarás así?

- Ella es una princesa y yo un plebeyo. Le debo respeto.

- Ya pero el amor no entiende de clases

- Como? – Shaoran se ruborizó y Fye se fue, sonriendo

Shaoran continuó hasta la habitación de Kurogane y se lo encontró como de costumbre: persiguiendo a Mokona. Ésta, al ver a Shaoran, se lanzó a sus brazos. El chico la recibió y la acaricio.

- Ohayo, Mokona

- Ohayo, Shaoran!! Donde esta Sakura?

- Supongo que bajó a desayunar con Fye-san

- Pues me voy con ellos!! Te dejo con el gruñón – se escapó antes de que pudiera cogerla de las orejas.

- Kurogane-san, ohayo

- Hmm

- Se encuentra mejor?

- Estoy perfectamente

- Me permite? – se acercó al ninja y le puso la mano en la frente – me parece que tiene fiebre. Debería acostarse

- Ya te he dicho que estoy perfectamente!!

- …

- Por que haces esto?

- Hacer que?

- Por que te preocupas por mi? Que yo sepa yo no he hecho nada que merezca ese tipo de atenciones.

- Ya sea en contra de su voluntad o no está viajando con nosotros. Y eso de que no ha hecho nada es mentira. Nos acompaña, nos protege, nos ayuda a encontrar las plumas de Sakura-hime y me entrenó en el país de Outo, recuerda? Eso no es "no hacer nada". – Kurogane estaba sin palabras – Ya se que su carácter es un poco difícil pero creo que usted ha pasado por mucho. Es callado y un tanto reservado pero aún así le considero un preciado compañero y como tal me preocupo por usted.

- No creo que merezca nada de eso – Kurogane seguía en sus trece

- Pero es que no solo soy yo. Sakura-hime, Fye-san y Mokona también se preocupan por usted y no quieren que nada malo le suceda.

- Pero… - no sabía como expresar el caos emocional que le estaba sacudiendo. Se había impuesto una coraza de frialdad, pero las palabras de Shaoran le habían calado hondo – Está bien, pero sigo diciendo que estoy bien

- Métase en la cama y abríguese. Hoy Roy-kun nos va a llevar a comprar ropa de abrigo, le traeremos algo también. De momento voy a decirles a los demás que desayunará en la habitación. Enseguida vuelvo.

Y con una reverencia se retiró. Kurogane estaba pasmado. Nunca pensó que el muchacho tuviera ese concepto de el. Le sorprendía que un chico tan joven tuviera esa percepción de la vida y las ideas tan claras. Es mas, no se acobardaba fácilmente y a Kurogane le gustaba el carácter del muchacho, sino no se hubiera prestado a entrenarle. Se quedó pensativo… hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba así por el ni le trataba de esa manera; normalmente le miraban con algo de miedo por su rostro impasible y la fuerza que se notaba que poseía. Los demás daban por hecho que, al ser tan fuerte, no había necesidad de preocuparse. Pero hasta el muro mas robusto tiene sus debilidades y el cuerpo humano no es una excepción; por muy fuerte que sea no es invulnerable a las enfermedades. En esas estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta

- Adelante

- Con permiso – Sakura entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos – Ohayo, Kurogane-san

- Ohayo. Y el muchacho?

- Shaoran-kun? El quería traer la bandeja, pero yo insistí.

- Por que? – cada vez estaba mas desconcertado de las muestras de cariño y preocupación de sus compañeros de viaje

- Pues porque quería ver como estaba, por que mas? Así que aproveché la oportunidad – y con una sonrisa se acercó a la cama del ninja. – A ver, incorpórese para que le coloque la bandeja y estar mas cómodo – Kurogane no podía contestar mal a esa amabilidad ni a esa sonrisa sincera, así que hizo caso

- Que es eso?

- Es un caldo caliente. Siempre viene bien para los resfriados. También traigo una medicina que Emi-san ha preparado para usted.

- Ahm. Oye, el chico me ha dicho que vais a ir de compras

- Hai

- Con que vais a pagar si no tenemos dinero?

- Roy-kun dice que hay gente que compra cosas de otros países y como nosotros conservamos las ropas del país de Outo y de Koryo pues vamos a intentar venderlas y conseguir dinero. Si no, todos acabaremos constipados – con una sonrisa veía como Kurogane comenzaba a comer.

Cuando terminó, Sakura se llevó la bandeja vacía y se despidió con una sonrisa. Kurogane no sabía que pensar. Siempre había sido desconfiado con los sentimientos de la gente pero… la dulzura de Sakura, las palabras de Shaoran, que Mokona siempre estuviera con el y le dijera que le gustaba… hasta las bromas y los ridículos motes del mago; todo ello le hacía pensar que lo apreciaban. La medicina comenzaba a hacer efecto y el ninja se quedó dormido, dándole vueltas a la cabeza a todos sus sentimientos y emociones.

Una caricia despertó al ninja. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las esmeraldas de Sakura.

- Lo he despertado? Sumimasen, pero debía comprobar si tenía fiebre.

- No pasa nada… cuanto he dormido?

- Ya pasan de las 7 de la tarde

- Tanto? – de un respingo se incorporó, asustando a Sakura

- Hai. Y por lo que veo le ha sentado de maravilla el descanso

- Y eso?

- Ya no tiene fiebre

- Entonces puedo salir ya de la cama? Me aburro aquí metido

- Puu! Quieres que Mokona te haga compañía?

- Shiro manjuu de donde has salido?

- Moko-chan te ha estado cuidando desde que volvimos de comprar

- En serio?

- Hai. Mokona no hizo ruido para no despertar a Kuro-sama – Mokona se subió al hombro del ninja y le tocó la frente – Wii, Kuro-sama ya se mejoró!!

- Si, y mas te vale que te cuides por que ya puedo perseguirte de nuevo – compuso una de las sonrisas que tenía reservadas para su deporte de perseguir a Mokona

- Mokona jugará con Kuro-sama!!

- No es un juego!!

- Jajajaja

- No le veo la gracia – se avergonzaba un poco de su comportamiento tan infantil, pero no lo podía evitar – por cierto, que habéis comprado?

- Un montón de cosas!! No sabe la cantidad de dinero que nos han dado por la ropa!! Aunque es una pena porque me gustaba mucho la ropa de Koryo, sobre todo la de Shaoran

- Que?

- Na-nada – la última frase la estaba pensando, pero la dijo en voz alta. Es verdad, le encantaba como le quedaba esa ropa a Shaoran – Estaban fascinados con la ropa. Mire lo que le hemos traído

Sakura sacó de una bolsa una serie de prendas y se las fue mostrando: unos pantalones de forro polar, una sudadera polar también, unas botas para la nieve, un abrigo con gorro parecido al de Fye y una bufanda. Todo en tonos oscuros

- Siempre le he visto con ropas oscuras y he pensado que sería su color favorito, así que se lo he traído todo en tonos oscuros. Si no le agrada se puede cambiar.

- Esta bien, me gusta la ropa oscura.

- Entonces he acertado – le sonrió amablemente

- Shiro manjuu, sientes alguna pluma?

- Mmm… siento algo, pero muy débil, como si estuviera muy lejos

- Le habéis preguntado a la gente si ha notado algo extraño?

- No, pero lo podemos hacer ahora, a la hora de la cena. Vamos?

- Hai. Quiero salir ya de esta habitación. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

- De acuerdo, pero abríguese o volverá a enfermar

- Hmm

Sakura salió de la habitación con Mokona en brazos para que Kurogane se cambiara. Una vez con la ropa nueva bajó al comedor. Ahora que se fijaba bien, todos estaban vestidos más o menos igual: Shaoran llevaba unos pantalones militares con bolsillos y una sudadera en tonos marrones, Fye llevaba un chándal de tonos claros con gorro y Sakura llevaba unas mallas térmicas y una sudadera larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Los colores concordaban con la personalidad de cada uno y la verdad es que le sentaban bien. Hasta Mokona llevaba un gorrito de lo más gracioso. Se sentó junto a Shaoran.

- De veras esta ropa abriga?

- Hai. Como se encuentra, Kurogane-san?

- Mejor, pero mas vale que nos vayas tuteando que ya nos conocemos desde hace tiempo muchacho…

- Lo intentaré

- Eres demasiado educado Shaoran-kun – Fye le revolvía el cabello

- Así es como me lo inculcó mi padre.

- Oi, tu nombre era Roy verdad? – Kurogane se dirigió al muchacho

- Hai, Kurogane-san

- Has visto u oído algo raro últimamente en el pueblo?

- Raro en que sentido?

- Pues no se… alguien que haya adquirido mucho poder de repente, algún fenómeno inexplicable… cosas así – Todos estaban sorprendidos: era la primera vez que el ninja tomaba la iniciativa de buscar la pluma de Sakura

- Pues ahora que lo dice… en el pueblo se rumorea que ha desaparecido gente que se internaba mucho en el bosque, pero no le di importancia.

- De que trataban esos rumores?

- De un monstruo que vive en lo más profundo del bosque y tiene poderes extraños. Dicen que atrae a la gente con cánticos y llanto para que se acerquen y poder devorarlos.

- Está en el bosque? En "ese" bosque? – Kurogane miraba a Mokona – como es que viniendo por el bosque no sintieras nada, shiro manjuu?

- Puede ser como el Kudan de la republica de Hanshin: aparece y desaparece…

- Puede… Oye muchacho, cuando empezaron los rumores?

- Hace como una semana o algo así…

- Conoces bien el bosque? Podrías guiarnos?

- Claro que si!! – Roy estaba emocionado de una posible aventura

- Claro que no!! – Emi interrumpió la conversación al ver el cariz que estaba tomando

- Mamá!

- No dejare que te internes en ese bosque!

- He estado mucho en ese bosque y no me ha pasado nada… además, no son más que rumores

- Pero… - Emi temía por su hijo

- Tranquilícese, señora. Nosotros le protegeremos y no dejaremos que nada le pase. Somos mas fuertes de lo que parecemos – Kurogane sonrío con suficiencia. – si conseguimos lo que estamos buscando esa amenaza desaparecerá para siempre del país de Snow.

- Te dejo ir pero con una condición: no te separes de ellos ni un solo momento, me oyes?

- Hai! Mama eres la mejor!! – Roy se abrazó a su madre

- Vale ya de peloteo, Roy. A todo esto, que estáis buscando? – Sakura miró a Shaoran como pidiéndole permiso. El chico asintió y la princesa tomó la palabra.

- Vera Emi-san, es una larga historia que ni yo misma comprendo del todo. Estamos buscando mis recuerdos. Shaoran-kun me contó que dentro de mí se escondía un gran poder que yo desconocía. Un día, ese poder despertó. Según me contaron entré como en un trance y unas alas aparecieron en mi espalda, me cubrieron y empecé a desaparecer. Shaoran-kun, para salvarme, me cogió y caímos al suelo. Entonces las alas se fragmentaron en plumas, que se dispersaron por otros mundos. Esas alas eran las alas de mi corazón, esas plumas son mis recuerdos y mi alma. Estoy viajando con ellos para poder recuperarlas. Gracias a Shaoran-kun, Fye-san, Kurogane-san y Mokona las estoy consiguiendo. Les estoy profundamente agradecida, ya que si no fuera por ellos estaría muerta, ya que esas plumas son parte de mi alma. No me dará la vida entera para agradecerles lo que están haciendo por mi y me siento un poco culpable de que muchas veces acaben heridos por conseguir una de mis plumas – Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de la princesa. Emi, Jean y Roy estaban sobrecogidos por la tremenda historia de la chica. Fye comenzó a hablar

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Sakura-chan. Yo no quiero volver a mi país y si mientras viajo y conozco mundo ayudo a alguien pues mejor que mejor. Además, ya os he tomado cariño. – el mago sonreía ampliamente observando a sus compañeros de aventuras. Se acercó a Sakura y, con una dulzura propia de el, le acarició los cabellos

- Haría lo que fuera por mi princesa y no me importa salir herido o incluso morir si ella es feliz – Shaoran la miraba con cariño y algo más. La princesa se ruborizó. Ya solo faltaba por hablar Kurogane, pero ninguno se esperaba ninguna palabra de cariño por su parte; se equivocaban de cabo a rabo.

-Ya sabéis que quiero volver a mi mundo pero… etto… escuchad atentamente que no lo voy a repetir. – el ninja estaba muy nervioso y algo ruborizado; se notaba que era difícil para el mostrar sus sentimientos - Nunca he creído mucho en el cariño y esos sentimentalismos pero… viendo a Shaoran y Sakura tengo una sensación que se podría llamar ternura. Odio los ridículos motes que me pone este mago de pacotilla – le pegó un coscorrón – pero gracias a eso me olvido un poco de todo y, de alguna manera, me divierto persiguiéndolo. Cuando estoy con vosotros me siento bien y algo en mi pecho se enciende y se siente cálido… creo… que os he cogido cariño… a mi manera, pero cariño, al fin y al cabo. Así que intentaré poner todo de mi parte para conseguir tus plumas mientras regreso a mi país. – miraba a Sakura con algo en sus ojos que se podría describir como cariño

Todo el mundo se quedó callado y con la boca abierta tras las palabras de Kurogane. Nunca le habían oído hablar tanto y de esa manera. El ninja se ruborizó y se levantó, dándoles la espalda para ocultar su vergüenza.

- Decid algo, que esto es muy embarazoso para mí… - Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kurogane, hasta ponerse frente a frente. Lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó – Pero q…?

- Hontoni Arigatou, Kurogane-san! Yo sabía que tenía un gran corazón. Puedo… darle… un beso?

- Ha-hai – Sakura se puso de puntas y depositó un beso en la sonrosada mejilla del ninja. Todos miraban la escena enternecidos. – ya me voy a dormir que es muy tarde

- Oyasumi nasai, Kurogane-san! – Sakura se despidió del ninja, que subió las escaleras rápidamente, rojo como un tomate y avergonzadísimo.

- Nunca pensé que Kurochi fuera así

- Mokona sabía que Kuro-sama era bueno – Mokona saltaba en el hombro de Shaoran

- Si, Kurogane-san debe tener un pasado triste que ha influido en su carácter. Puede parecer que lo haga en contra de su voluntad, pero siempre nos ayuda

- Si… aunque su carácter no es muy alegre le tengo estima – Sakura se sentó junto a Shaoran.

- Roy-kun, mañana nos podrás guiar por el bosque?

- Hai Fye-san. Nos iremos temprano, cuando la nieve no caiga fuerte para poder avanzar más rápido. Usaremos raquetas que son más cómodas que los esquís.

- Esquís? – Sakura y Shaoran no sabían lo que eran los esquís

- Jeje, no sabéis lo que son? Os lo explico…

Roy les explicó que eran los esquís y las raquetas, que se usaban para poder caminar sobre la nieve y que no les pasara lo del otro día… Emi escuchaba como planeaban la "excursión" del día siguiente con el miedo en el cuerpo. Fye y Mokona se fueron a su habitación, seguidos de Sakura y Shaoran. Se despidieron con una reverencia y subieron las escaleras. En cuanto entraron al cuarto, Sakura se pegó a la ventana y Shaoran preparaba las mantas para dormir. Se puso junto a ella.

- En verdad le gusta la nieve, hime…

- Gustarme es poco… me fascina!

- Sabía que cada copo es diferente del anterior?

- En serio?

- Hai. Son cristalitos muy pequeños. En realidad es agua que al enfriarse rápidamente se congela, formando los cristales.

- Shaoran-kun, sabes mucho de todo…

- No tanto, lo que me enseñó mi padre y lo que leo en los libros…

- Querías mucho a tu padre?

- Si. Me adoptó cuando me encontró en la calle.

- En la calle?

- Si. Yo también perdí algunos de mis recuerdos, hime. No recuerdo nada de antes de que mi padre me recogió. No se como eran mis verdaderos padres, si tenía hermanos… nada – la mirada de Shaoran se volvió melancólica por un momento. Cuando volteó a ver a la princesa ya volvían a expresar ternura, pero Sakura notó la nostalgia del chico. – Así que ya ve, tenemos algo en común – le sonrío

- Pero los míos se pueden recuperar, los tuyos no…

- No me importa. Si mi padre no me hubiera recogido no la hubiera conocido, hime – le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. – Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana hay que madrugar.

- Hai. Oyasumi, Shaoran-kun

- Oyasumi, Sakura-hime

Cada uno se metió a su cama e intentaron dormir. Shaoran se durmió enseguida pero la princesa no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la calidez del cuerpo de Shaoran junto al suyo esa misma mañana y se ruborizaba de solo pensarlo. Las horas pasaban y Sakura no podía dormir. Temblaba y no podía ser de frío por que tenía encima casi todas las mantas de la habitación. Fuera se había desatado una fuerte ventisca que azotaba los cristales. Tenía miedo. Se rodeó y se quedó mirando a Shaoran. Una idea le vino a la mente y se ruborizó intensamente, pero era lo que deseaba. "Estoy loca por lo que voy a hacer". Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama del chico. "Por que me siento así cuando estoy cerca de el? Que es lo que me pasa? Que significa el en mi vida?". Se acercó y lo observó dormir.

- Shaoran-kun? Estas despierto? – El chico se giró y se la encontró de pie junto al cabecero de su cama

- Mm? Pasa algo hime?

- Etto… yo… no puedo dormir…

- Le pasa algo? Esta toda roja… tiene fiebre?

- No, no no es eso!! Es que… tengo miedo y… pense que… tal vez… si no te importa… puedo… dormir contigo? – Sakura no podía estar mas nerviosa… mientras decía esto se iba poniendo cada vez mas roja. Shaoran no se quedaba atrás.

Con una sonrisa se hizo a un lado y dejó sitio para la princesa. Tímidamente se fue acercando a la cama y se tumbó donde segundos antes había estado el chico. Estaba cálido y se sentía bien. Se acomodó, mirando hacía la ventana y se dio cuenta de que Shaoran estaba mirandola, tumbado enfrente de ella. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa.

- Está cómoda, hime?

- Hai, hai…

- De que tiene miedo?

- De los ruidos que hace la ventisca

- No se preocupe, no son mas que eso: ruidos

- Ya, pero lo mismo que nunca había visto nevar, nunca había oido una ventisca así de fuerte. No se compara con la de ayer.

- Si, esta es mas fuerte. – Shaoran bostezó – Oyasumi, hime

- Oyasumi

Ambos cerraron los ojos. Cada uno pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Sakura no podía creer lo que había hecho. Estaba en la misma cama que un chico que apenas conocía, pero que sentía de forma especial cuando lo tenía cerca. Sus ojos café le fascinaban, como la miraba con tanto cariño… podría ser que…? Le hacía ver que eran algo mas que princesa y súbdito. Al ver que estaba dormido buscó a tientas su mano y la cogió. Le transmitía la misma calidez que la noche anterior. La apretó y cerró los ojos.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que estaba pasando. No debería haber permitido que entrara en su cama pero al tenerla cerca se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Le gustaría tanto abrazarla, dejar que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho… pero por ahora se conformaba con sentirla junto a el. De repente sintió que cogía su mano y le daba un apretón. Con una sonrisa se dejó abrazar por Morfeo.

* * *

**Weno, asta aki el capi... espero q no se os haga muy pesado... porq a mi me encantó la parte de Kurogane, como mi personaje favorito q es xD... Aora contestare sus reviews con muxo gusto**

**Inciclopedico:** Weno, como se ve que te gustan las historias oscuras... tonces... q aces leyendo historias románticas como las mías, en en en en??? Gomen, se me va la pinza... no quiero decir que no las leas, por supuesto... por cierto, espero que leas la que estoy escribiendo de naru, eh?? q conste que se me ocurrió por ti... digo, vamos a probar a acer algo un poco mas triste y oscuro, hay que probar de todo... Y se puede saber porq kieren tu cabeza? La verdad es q estoy en el tomo 9 del manga, ya leido, y me keo... no pue ser, Fye y Kuro-sama malvados... estoy deseando que saquen el siguiente para ver como sigue la istoria... Weno, arigatou por leer de todas maneras y t espero en el siguiente. Sayoooo!

**Princesa Sakura:** Irashaimasen!! Me alegra que te guste tanto como a mi escribirlo xD... Shi, la vdd es q Shaoran es mu lindo, ya quisieramos algunas a uno igual suspiro... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayooo!!!

**Aguescar:** Ohayooo!! en este fic, al menos de momento, no hay accion de espadas y esas cosas, pero si llegas al final del fic t encontraras una sorpresita jijiji... solo ties q leerte el fic entero y luego descubriras la sorpresa xD... ya le exare un vistazo a tus historias a ver si me inspiro, gracias por el comentario... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayooo!!

**Isa:** Ohayo amiiiiiix!!! jejeje me encantan tus reviews y, por lo q e visto, ya mismo te terminas el fic d inu... weno, ya toy escribiendo un monton de fiks: dos de bleach, uno de naru y otro de inu... juer, como se nota que me gusta escribir... la vdd es q no se de donde me sale tanta imaginacion, pero es pensar en una idea y asta q no la escribo no me keo tranquila... weno, espero que me leas los demas fiks q vaya publicando, tu y tods mis fieles seguidors... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayoooo!!

**Mimi chan:** Irashaimasen!! A mi tb me fascina TRC aunq no e visto Sakura CC, pero tengo el manga y me lo pienso leer... Shi, Sakura, aunque no se de cuenta, tiene unos lazos muy fuertes y especiales con Shaoran y eso se nota, las cosas que ace inconscientemente... me alegro q t guste el fik y aki ties la conti xD Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayoo!!

**Weno, sin nada mas q decir al respecto se despide una servidora MUAKS A TODS**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aki les dejo el cuarto capi de esta historia, my friends... Espero les guste... en esta parte no hay mucha acción, solo se centra en como se desarrolla la relación de Sakura y Shaoran... pero tranquilos, q acción (peleas y demas) habrá en... ahí se los dejo xD**

* * *

**Atarashii Kioku**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El reflejo del sol daba de lleno en la cara de la princesa. Abrió los ojos un tanto cegada y vió su cama vacía. Volteó la cabeza y la imagen que contemplaba se quedó grabada en su retina. Shaoran estaba dormido, con una expresión de paz que despierto no lograba expresar. Sus ojos cerrados tranquilamente, la respiración pausada, el cabello castaño cayendole sobre la frente… Sakura comprobó que no había soltado su mano en toda la noche. Ya una vez se quedó con la duda de si los cabellos de Shaoran eran tan suaves como parecían y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Se acercó lentamente hasta el rostro del chico y, con dulzura, tocó esos mechones cobrizos que le cubrían la frente. Comprobó extasiada que eran suaves como la seda. Al sentir las caricias, el chico sonreía en sueños, haciendo sonreir también a la princesa. Sakura se volvió a acostar, esta vez mirando a Shaoran y cerró los ojos.

Cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos, la cara de Sakura estaba muy cerca de la suya y la mano que no estaba entrelazada con la de Shaoran estaba en el cuello del chico. Sonrió amargamente. Era su sueño hecho realidad, pero ella no recordaba quien era el ni todo lo que vivieron juntos. Por lo menos podía estar a su lado y no dejarla sola, ya que fue un encargo de su hermano, el rey Touya del país de Clow. Miró a la ventana y vió que ya había salido el sol, así que se decidió a despertarla.

- Hime… hime, despierte que tenemos que madrugar para ir al bosque

- Hmm??

- Ohayo

- Oh, ohayo, Shaoran-kun

- Ha dormido bien?

- En el cielo – Shaoran se ruborizó hasta las raices del cabello

- Bu-bueno… será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

- Hummm, yo me quiero quedar un ratito mas en la cama… - y se volteó, sin soltar la mano del chico, con lo que jaló de el y se lo echó literalmente encima, haciendo que la abrazara…

- Hi-hime…

- Oh, gomen nasai! – Sakura soltó a Shaoran, quien se levantó como una exhalación y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Sakura un tanto avergonzada.

Shaoran bajó a desayunar todo azorado. Sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora por lo que acababa de suceder. Si no llega a salir de esa habitación no sabía lo que hubiera podido hacer. Cuando entró en el comedor ya estaban todos esperando.

- Y Sakura-chan?

- Ya baja – efectivamente, Sakura bajaba las escaleras y se sentó junto a Shaoran, mas roja que un tomate.

- Sakura-chan, estás enferma?

- Por que lo dice, Fye-san?

- Por que estas totalmente colorada

- Oh, es que dormí con muchas mantas jejeje – estaba totalmente nerviosa y Shaoran no se quedaba atrás.

- Estáis muy raros los dos, chicos… ha pasado algo de lo que debamos enterarnos? – el mago portaba una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

- Fye-san!

- Esta bien, está bien…

Desayunaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Cuando terminaron lo prepararon todo para la "excursión" al bosque. El carro tirado por caribúes les esperaba en la puerta. Era mas rápido ir en el carro hasta la linde del bosque que andando todo el camino, además, les harían falta las fuerzas para atravesar el bosque. Iban vestidos de tal manera que no les entraba el frío por ningun lado: aparte de los abrigos con gorro, cada uno llevaba una bufanda y unas gafas protectoras para los ojos. Se montaron en el carro y se pusieron en marcha. Sakura observaba de reojo a Shaoran. Su rostro volvía a mostrar esa determinación que le caracterizaba a la hora de recuperar las plumas.

Después de un tiempo llegaron al linde del bosque. Dejaron el carro atado a un árbol y se adentraron en la penumbra que creaban las copas de los árboles sobre sus cabezas. Las bufandas y gafas ya no eran necesarias, así que los guardaron en las mochilas que llevaban con la comida y otros útiles. Los chicos reconocían el camino por donde habían salido del bosque cuando "aterrizaron". Al llegar al punto en el que aterrizaron

- Shiro manjuu, sientes algo?

- Mmm… - Mokona se encontraba sobre la cabeza del ninja – algo muy debil

- Hacía donde?

- Hacía allí! – la manita de Mokona señalaba hacia lo mas profundo del bosque

- Roy, conoces esa parte del bosque?

- Hai, Kurogane-san. Por ahí hay una cueva muy profunda y laberíntica.

- El sitio perfecto para esconderse… nos guiarías a ese lugar?

- Por supuesto!!

Continuaron camino con Roy como guía, en dirección a la cueva. Conforme se adentraban en el bosque, el frío aumentaba hasta tal punto que se tuvieron que colocar las bufandas otra vez. Llegaron a un claro en el bosque. En el centro había un lago helado.

- Es hermoso!

- Este es el Lago del Bosque. Siempre está helado y vengo a patinar de vez en cuando, pero hace ya tiempo que no me pasó por aquí.

- Mekyo!! La pluma de Sakura!

- Está cerca? - Shaoran se acercó a Mokona, pero la voz de la princesa lo detuvo

- Que es eso? – Sakura señalaba el centro del lago, donde una criatura estaba posada. Brillaba intensamente con un tono plateado. Tenía forma animal, como un mamífero, pero desde tan lejos no podían apreciarlo. – Está llorando… - Sakura fue lentamente hacia el lago, como hipnotizada.

- Hime?

- Sakura-san! – Sakura ya estaba en la superficie del lago – Tenga cuidado, el hielo ahí es muy fino!!

Oyeron el ruido nada agradable del hielo resquebrajándose y vieron con horror como Sakura se sumergía en las aguas heladas. Shaoran se quiso tirar a por ella, pero entre Kurogane y Fye lo detuvieron

- Sueltenme!! Sakura está en peligro!!

- A buenas horas la llamas por su nombre… Dejamelo a mi – en un movimiento rápido, Fye se quitó el abrigo y se tiró de cabeza a rescatar a Sakura

Fye buceó hasta llegar donde la princesa y la subió a la superficie. Por suerte no había tragado mucha agua y respiraba normalmente, aunque estaba inconsciente.

- Sakura!! – Shaoran se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba Fye con Sakura en brazos. – Fye-san!! Como está?

- Está bien, solo inconsciente. Lo mas importante ahora es quitarle toda esta ropa mojada y darle calor; el agua helada puede provocarle un paro cardíaco.

- Chicos! Venid por aquí!! Hay una pequeña cueva donde podremos hacer una hoguera!! – todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Roy. Efectivamente, había una caverna poco profunda pero seca que les serviría de abrigo.

- Fye-san, ya me encargo yo de la princesa. – la cargó en brazos

- Pero…

- Por favor, se lo ruego. Usted vaya con Roy-kun a la posada a por ropa seca para la princesa. Kurogane-san…

- Dime

- Puede buscar leña para hacer un fuego?

- De acuerdo. – Kurogane partió enseguida

- Shaoran-kun, toma estas mantas que traje del carro para que puedas tapar a Sakura-san

- Muchas gracias Roy-kun. Ahora vete con Fye-san a por la ropa por favor.

- Tardaremos lo menos posible.

- Arigatou

Fye y Roy se fueron a toda prisa a por el carro para regresar a la posada. Shaoran se quedó solo con la princesa. Sacó las mantas y puso una en el suelo para depositar a Sakura. Kurogane tardaba en regresar con la leña y la piel de Sakura estaba tomando un color azulado por la falta de calor. Viendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Con cuidado y avergonzado fue quitándole la ropa a la princesa hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Con cuidado la envolvió con la manta. Shaoran se sacó el abrigo y la parte de arriba de la ropa hasta dejar su torso descubierto. Había que darle calor, y a falta de hoguera, nada mejor que el calor corporal. Se sentó y acomodó a Sakura en su regazo, estrechandola contra su pecho. Se tapó el tambien con una manta, cubriendo a Sakura todo lo que podía.

Kurogane estaba buscando leña y se preguntaba como estaría Sakura. Ahora entendía el significado de apreciar a alguien: cuando no sabías como estaba una sensación de desasosiego se instalaba en tu alma y hasta que no veías con tus propios ojos que esta bien no te quedas tranquilo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Se apresuró a regresar a la cueva con toda la leña que podía cargar.

Shaoran sentía frío el cuerpo de la princesa y eso le recordaba cuando estuvo a punto de morir al comienzo de la aventura. La estrechó mas contra sí. Kurogane volvió con dos hatillos de leña, uno debajo de cada brazo

- Como esta?

- Tiene el cuerpo frío y tiembla. No quiero dejarla, podría encender el fuego, onegai? – Shaoran hablaba sin apartar su vista del rostro de Sakura

- Ok, pero después de que todo esto pase llamame Kurogane y tuteame, por favor.

- Arigatou.

El ninja se afanaba en encender una hoguera decente mientras Shaoran no quitaba la vista del rostro de la princesa. Parecía que su cuerpo estaba un poco mas cálido. Cuando la hoguera estuvo lista Shaoran se puso junto a ella, siempre con Sakura en brazos. Pronto, la calidez regresó al cuerpo de la princesa, coloreando sus pálidas mejillas y Shaoran vió unos leves movimientos, signos de que se estaba despertando.

Sakura tenía la mente brumosa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentaba recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber visto un animal brillante en el lago y luego una sensación punzante por todo el cuerpo y falta de respiración. Sentía frío. Un rítmico sonido llegaba a sus oidos y una sensación de calma se instaló en su pecho, no importándole nada mas. Cuando abrió los ojos los parpados le pesaban. Lo primero que vió fue el torso desnudo de alguien. Cuando oyó la voz de Shaoran supo quien era quien la mantenía abrazada. Levantó la mirada y encontró los orbes café del chico observándola con preocupación.

- Hime?

- Shaoran-kun? Que ha pasado? – los brazos del chico la rodeaban y Sakura estaba sonrojada al estar tan sumamente cerca de Shaoran

- Esta bien?

- Tengo frío y me pesa todo el cuerpo pero aparte de eso…

- Gracias a Dios!! – Shaoran abrazó fuerte a Sakura, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica – no se lo que hubiera hecho si le pasara algo.

- Shaoran-kun… - la princesa pasó los brazos alrededor del torso del chico y se pegó mas a su pecho, apoyando la mejilla en la cálida piel de Shaoran, oyendo el latir de su corazón – Shaoran-kun…

Kurogane, viendo el panorama, murmuró algo de que iba a vigilar y salió de escena. Shaoran deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca. Sentir a Sakura tan cerca, abrazada a el… era mas de lo que había soñado. La voz de la princesa le hizo bajar de las nubes.

- Shaoran-kun… que me ha pasado? – levantó la cabeza para mirar al chico

- Entró en una especie de trance y se hundió en las aguas del lago helado. Fye-san se tiró a buscarla y ahora mismo está yendo a la posada a por ropa seca para usted. Me dijo que le quitara la ropa mojada y le diera calor. Como no había una hoguera pues… yo… - el chico estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado – ya ve.

- Hai.

- Perdoneme

- Por que?

- Usted es una princesa y yo un plebeyo. Donde se ha visto que un súbdito trate así a su princesa?

- Shaoran-kun… yo… no se como explicarlo, pero siento que… no somos simplemente una princesa y un súbdito, sino… como algo mas. Cuando estoy contigo siento que te conozco de antes y que eras muy importante para mi… aparte, en mis recuerdos siempre hay un vacío; pero me siento alegre y feliz cuando estoy con esa persona que no puedo recordar. Cada vez que estoy contigo siento lo mismo… no sera…? – la princesa se desmayó.

Cada vez que intentaba recordar a Shaoran se desmayaba, pues la condición de Yuuko fue que ningun recuerdo relacionado con Shaoran podía pasar por su memoria. Shaoran se sintió mal por Sakura. Con dulzura le acaricio el rostro.

- No me importa que no me recuerdes. Yo siempre estaré contigo, Sakura – la princesa despertaba

- Shaoran-kun?

- Hime?

- Dilo otra vez

- Que?

- Mi nombre… cuando estaba en el lago oía tu voz pronunciando mi nombre.

- Pe-pero…

- Onegai… Shaoran – el chico la miró con ternura y accedió a su petición

- Sakura

- Arigatou – y se abrazó mas a su torso. Cerró los ojos y se durmió

- Sakura… - le acaricio los cabellos y también se quedó dormido.

Kurogane estaba fuera de la cueva, vigilando por si algo o alguien llegaba a venir. Estaba atardeciendo y Fye se estaba tardando. Oyó ruidos en una dirección y puso su mano en la empuñadura del espada, dispuesto a atacar si fuera necesario. Mokona, que no se había separado de Kurogane, saltó contenta en su hombro. El ninja se relajó: si Mokona estaba tan alegre solo podía significar que era alguien conocido. Y efectivamente, Fye y Roy aparecían por entre los árboles, con sendos paquetes en las manos.

- Ya te tardaste, mago…

- Se puede saber cuando me llamaras por mi nombre, Ku-ro-ga-ne? – Fye pronunció el nombre del ninja lentamente y con retintín en cada sílaba.

- Cuando dejes de ponerme motes ridículos – Mokona saltaba del hombro de Kurogane a los brazos de Fye

- Pero es que sino no es divertido, Kurochi… - el mago hablaba mientras le cogía las manitas a Mokona y jugaba con ella.

- Lo ves?? Contigo no se puede…

- Pues anoche no decías lo mismo… dijiste que te divertías con mis motes… - Kurogane enrojeció al recordar las palabras que pronunció la noche anterior…

- Pues… Argh, está bien… Fye

- Wiii, Kuro-sama ya no es tan gruñón!!

- Ven aquí shiro manjuu!! Te voy a enseñar!! – y volvían a las andadas, el ninja persiguiendo a la bolita blanca.

- Jajaja – Roy veía divertido la escena – en verdad que pareceis una familia los cinco… a propósito, como estará Sakura-san?

- Pues vamos a ver…

Fye y Roy entraron a la cueva, dejando a Kurogane persiguiendo a Mokona. Al entrar en la cueva vieron una linda imagen: Sakura dormida placidamente abrazada a Shaoran y el chico durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el cabello de la princesa y sus brazos rodeándola. La ropa de Sakura estaba estirada junto a la hoguera y la de Shaoran doblada junto a el. Ambos estaban tapados por varias mantas y se veían bien juntos.

- Me da pena despertarles…

- Pero mi mama me ha dicho que lo mejor en estos casos es un baño de agua caliente. Sakura-san debería tomar uno lo mas pronto posible.

- Bueno, que se le va a hacer. – Fye se agachó junto a Shaoran – Shaoran-kun, despierta – el chico abrió los ojos – Como está Sakura-chan?

- Ya está mejor. Dice que le pesa el cuerpo.

- Hum… debemos llevarla a la posada lo antes posible o enfermará. Debe tomar un baño caliente cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo, vamos – Shaoran se levantó, cargando en todo momento a la princesa. Roy se encargó de recoger la ropa y Fye de apagar el fuego. Taparon lo mas que pudieron a Sakura y salieron de la cueva.

Kurogane al fin había atrapado a Mokona y le estiraba de los cachetes, poniéndoselos rojos. Cuando vió salir al grupo la soltó y Mokona se volvió a meter entre sus ropas.

- Nos vamos ya?

- Si. Llevamos a Sakura-chan a la posada a que se de un baño caliente.

- Oh, bien

- Hemos encontrado un atajo para salir del bosque más rapidamente. Es el que hemos utilizado para volver.

- Queda muy lejos de aquí?

- No

- Bueno pues en marcha – Fye encabezaba la marcha, seguido por Roy y los demás.

Shaoran no tenía cabeza nada mas que para la recuperación de la princesa. Lo que había sucedido en la cueva le recordaba cuando empezó a llamarlo por su nombre. Llegaron mas rápido al carro que cuando entraron al bosque. Subieron todos y Roy se puso a las riendas de los caribúes, espoleandolos lo mas que podía para que fueran a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron a la posada la madre de Roy ya tenía preparado el baño de Sakura. Echó a todos los chicos a la sala de estar mientras ella se encargaba de la princesa, que acababa de despertarse. Todos aprovecharon para cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco. A la hora de la cena, Emi bajó diciendo que Sakura se quedaría en la habitación. A Shaoran le faltó tiempo para subir a ver como se encontraba

- Como está, hime?

- En que quedamos antes?

- Gomen, es que tardaré en acostumbrarme

- Estoy bien, solo que un poco cansada. Ese baño caliente me ha venido de perlas… tu también deberías darte uno, te relaja mucho… bueno, tu y todos, ya que el día de hoy ha sido muy movido.

- Hai – cogió un poco de ropa para irse a bañar. – Va a cenar aquí?

- Shaoran…

- Gomen… Vas a cenar aquí?

- Hai – una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro al oír como la tuteaba – cenarás conmigo?

- Por supuesto. Ahora vengo, me voy a bañar yo también, me hace falta…

Shaoran se fue a darse un relajante baño de agua caliente. Llenó la tina y se metió hasta casi cubrirse por completo, solo dejando la cabeza fuera. Se relajó y cerró los ojos. Todavía podía sentir los brazos de Sakura a su alrededor. Deseaba volver a sentirlos. No sabía como avanzaría su relación con la princesa a partir de ahora, pero se parecía mucho a la que tenía antes de perder la memoria. Salió de la tina como nuevo; en verdad Sakura tenía razón. Ahora empezaba la batalla interna de Shaoran: confesarle sus sentimientos o dejar que la historia avanzase. Se decantaba por la segunda opción, pues si algo caracterizaba a Shaoran era la prudencia.

Bajó a por dos bandejas de cena para el y la princesa. Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró a Sakura mirando por la ventana, absorta.

- Hime?

- …

- Hime?? – Shaoran dejó las bandejas en la cómoda y se acercó a ella

- Está llorando…

- Hime! – Sakura no reaccionaba. Entonces probó otro método. Se acercó al oido de la chica – Sakura

- Eh? – pareció salir del trance – Shaoran, te tardaste.

- Que hacías en la ventana?

- No se…

- Deberías estar acostada – la condujo de nuevo a la cama. La acomodó para que comiera comodamente – Tiene hambre?

- Shaoran….

- Gomen…

- Pues… mucha hambre no tengo…

- Pero tienes que comer… debes reponer fuerzas después de lo que ha pasado

- Está bien…

Después de refunfuñar un poco Sakura accedió a comer. Shaoran se sentó en su cama, enfrente de Sakura, así se aseguraba de que se lo comiera todo. Bajó las bandejas cuando terminaron y cuando volvió a subir Sakura lo esperaba sentada en la cama.

- Ahora a descansar.

- No tengo sueño

- Ahhh… por cierto… quien estaba llorando?

- Que?

- Antes, cuando estabas en la ventana, decías que alguien estaba llorando

- En serio? No lo recuerdo…

- Lo mismo ocurrió en el lago

- Podría ser…

- La pluma?

- Hai. Las plumas son parte de mi, así que me llaman. Lo único que recuerdo del lago es haber visto a un animal en el centro, brillando intensamente.

- Un animal… puede ser que… una criatura del bosque haya encontrado la pluma y se la haya guardado. Pero la pluma tiene un poder que escapa a su control y lo transforma. Igual que en la república de Hanshin.

- Pero por que llora?

- No se… a lo mejor está atrapado por la pluma y quiere liberarse

- Me da pena

- Le liberaremos. Bueno, ahora a dormir, señorita

- Haaai – Sakura se tumbó en la cama y Shaoran la tapó con las mantas – Shaoran

- Dime

- Puedes… dormir conmigo como en la cueva?

- Y eso? – Shaoran se comenzaba a sonrojar

- Tu cuerpo es muy cálido y tus brazos me dan seguridad

- En serio?

- Hai – Sakura estaba roja pero por fin lo comprendía: sentía algo por Shaoran y deseaba estar junto a el. – lo primero que quiero ver al despertar es tu rostro

Shaoran sonrió, recordando la última vez que oyó eso de labios de la princesa. Asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó junto a Sakura, tapándola bien con las mantas. En cuanto terminó, la chica lo abrazó como en la cueva y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Shaoran le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Oyasumi Shaoran

- Oyasumi Sakura – y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

* * *

**Uuuf este me salió larguito... espero q no se hayan cansado de la lectura...**

**Isa:** Ohayoooo amiiiix!! Me encanta q t guste tanto... por cierto, tenemos q discutir cositas sobre el fik d naru,a ver si me puedes ayudar... Hablando de Naru-chan... esta super-hiper-mega-kakkoiiiiiiiiii en el shipuuden... ya te lo abré dixo muxas veses, pero es q no me canso de ver esos ojos azules, esa cabellera rubia... no se nota q lo adoro ne? xD Weno, gracias por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayoo!!

**Inciclopedico:** Ohayoooo!! Pos mira, tu me diste la idea de hacer algo un poco mas oscuro, no todo tan romántico y yo pense... por q no intentarlo... Cuando te lo leas no te dejes engañar por los primeros kpis... con eso t lo digo todo... Killo, m has dejao con las ganas de bajarme los tomos q m faltan aunq sea en ingles pa seguir con la istoria... porq lo de Kurogane y Fye... d veras no me lo esperaba... Weno, gracias por leer y t espero en el siguiente Sayoo!

**Aguescar:** Ohayoooo!! Por supuesto q me ayudan, cualquier coment es bien recibido, asi m ayudan a mejorar o me dan ideas... Me agrada q te guste tanto como a mi escribirlo n.n Gracias por leer y te esepero en el siguiente Sayoo!!

**Sakura-Selene:** Irashaimasen!! Lo de Sakura y Shaoran... se supne que yevan muuuxo tiempo viajando juntos y Sakura siente algo por Shaoran pero no lo reconoce y, por fin, se decide... y lo de Kurogane... me gustaría que fuera así de vez en cuando jiji... me alegra q te guste mi istoria y espero q la sigas xD. Gracias por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayoo!!

**mimichanMC:** Ohayooo!! Es q los dos son taaaan tiernos... m encanta la forma en q Shaoran mira a Sakura, me parece tan kawaiiii... yo kiero uno así para mi xD. Pues si, me lo bajé, pero ahora estoy totalmente enganxada al de tsubasa e inuyasha (voy por el vol 19), asi q cuando termine con ellos m pongo con CCS. Gracias por leer y t espero en el siguiente Sayoo!!

**Se va acercando el final de este mundo... q les esperará al final?? Solo leanlo y lo sabrán xD**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomeeeeeen Nasaaaai!!! Siento muxo el retraso, pero algo raro pasaba con fanfiction... cuando le daba a catergorias ponía que no habia ningun fic TT.TT y digo, si lo cuelgo nadie lo vera... pero parece q ya se arregló... Aki les dejo el ultimo capi... de este mundo xD... Sip, tie continuacion, otro mundo totalmente diferente que descubrireis en el siguiente capi... Ahora les dejo con la lectura... **

* * *

**Atarashii Kioku**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana llegó muy pronto para dos muchachos que dormían abrazados. Sakura fue la primera en despertar y levantó la mirada. Con una sonrisa recordó las palabras de la noche anterior y vió que se habían cumplido: lo primero que veía al despertar era el rostro de Shaoran. Alzo una mano y acaricio el rostro del chico. Al sentir la caricia se despertó, descubriendo a Sakura. La princesa se ruborizó, pero no apartó la mano. El chico cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la mano de Sakura, sintiendo la caricia.

- Ohayo Shaoran

- Ohayo Sakura. Que tal estás?

- Ahora perfectamente. Hoy volveremos al bosque?

- Hai. Y no me pienso separar de ti ni un instante.

- Vamos a desayunar – y con un beso en la mejilla saltó de la cama, dejando a Shaoran shokeado; era la primera vez que le daba un beso.

- Ha-hai

Bajaron a desayunar y no se sabe como, pero siempre les estaban esperando. En cuanto Sakura apareció, todos fueron a ver como se encontraba.

- Sakura-san como está?

- Bien Roy-kun.

- Sakura!! – Mokona se lanzó a sus brazos – Me alegro que estes bien

- Gracias Moko-chan- acaricio las orejitas de Mokona

- Sakura-chan, que bueno que te mejoraste

- Gracias por salvarme, Fye-san – y le dio un abrazo

- No fue nada.

- Etto… Sakura… que bueno que no te pasó nada

- Kurogane-san – le dio otro abrazo al ninja. Kurogane lo aceptó y le revolvió el cabello. El ninja, todo avergonzado, preguntó por Shaoran

- Aquí estoy Kurogane-san

- Oh bien

- Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Roy-kun… Sakura y yo vamos a ir al bosque otra vez. Nos acompañareís?

- Por supuesto! – todos contestaron a la vez.

- Arigatou Gozaimasu – Shaoran hizo una reverencia

- No tienes nada que agradecer, muchacho – Kurogane posó la mano en el hombro del chico – Ya dije que mientras esté con vosotros pondré todo de mi parte para conseguir las plumas de la princesa.

- Bien, pues en cuanto desayunemos partimos otra vez hacia el bosque.

- Shaoran-kun, esta vez tomaremos otro camino para llegar a la cueva del fondo del bosque

- Esta bien, Roy-kun. Sakura, desayunamos?

- Hai

Ambos se sentaron y se pusieron a desayunar. Fye y Kurogane observaban a los chicos. No les pasaba desapercibida la manera en que se miraban. Se notaba a leguas que se querían. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo se marcharon otra vez al bosque. Shaoran estaba cumpliendo su palabra: no se separaba de la princesa para nada. Cuando se bajaron de la carreta y se internaron en el bosque no se soltaban de la mano y Fye y Mokona sonreían complacidos.

Después de un rato de caminata llegaron otra vez al lago. Esta vez no apareció el extraño animal, con lo que Shaoran se tranquilizó un poco.

- Moko-chan sientes algo?

- Siento algo hacia allí – señalando la otra orilla del lago

- Por allí se va a la cueva

- Pues vamos – Shaoran y Sakura se encaminaron los primeros, seguidos del resto del grupo

En la otra orilla del lago los árboles crecían mas juntos y el ambiente era mas sombrío. Avanzaban cautelosamente mirando para todos lados, por si a la criatura se le ocurría aparecer. Después de un tiempo andando por entre los árboles llegaron a un claro escondido en lo mas recóndito del bosque. Mokona se posó en la cabeza de Sakura

- Sakura, tu pluma está dentro. Aquí la vibración es muy fuerte. Seguro que los árboles la bloqueaban

- Shaoran entramos?

- Por supuesto

- Os seguimos chicos. Roy-kun, si quieres esperar aquí fuera…

- No Fye-san. Quiero acompañarles todo el tiempo hasta que se vayan.

- Si conseguimos la pluma nos iremos enseguida

- Tan pronto? Si no llevais aquí mas que unos días.

- Ten en cuenta que las plumas de Sakura-chan son muchas y están dispersas por varios mundos. Tenemos que recorrerlos todos para recuperarlas – Roy estaba triste – no te desanimes. Estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros se olvidara de ti ni de tus padres.

- De veras? – al chico se le iluminaron los ojos – Que bien

- Jejeje. Bueno ahora a ver lo que nos espera…

Conforme avanzaban, adentrándose en la cueva, la luz aumentaba cuando debería ser al reves… después de recorrer un trecho, un gran resplandor les dio la bienvenida a un recinto dentro de la cueva. En el centro del mismo se encontraba el animal brillante que vieron en el lago. Shaoran iba a adelantarse, pero la mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

- Espera Shaoran. Dejame a mi

- Pero Sakura…

- No te preocupes, no me pasará nada

- No sabemos si esa criatura es peligrosa

- No lo es. En el lago no me lo pareció. Solo notaba una infinta tristeza y soledad.

- Ten cuidado

- Lo tendré – le dio un beso en la mejilla – después tengo que decirte una cosa

- Hai – Estaba pasando lo mismo que antes de que Sakura perdiera sus recuerdos: quería hablar con el.

Sakura se encaminó hacia la criatura brillante, dejando a Shaoran preocupado e intrigado. Que es lo que querrá decirle? Todos miraban expectantes como Sakura se iba acercando a la fuente de luz sin miedo alguno. La criatura, al notar que alguien se acercaba se puso en pose defensiva. Sakura no se acobardó, al contrario; mostrandole una sonrisa y sus manos vacías le daba a entender que no era un enemigo. La criatura no atacaba y la princesa seguía acercándose. Cuando llegó junto a ella a Shaoran se le encogió el corazón; temía por Sakura.

Conforme la princesa iba acercandose al animal iba sintiendo la soledad de la criatura y el miedo que tenía. Le sonrío y le mostro que no era una amenaza. Oía su llanto y sus lamentos. Cuando llegó junto a ella se fijó que era una especie de ardilla gigante un tanto distorsionada. Alzó lentamente la mano, acercándose cada vez mas a la criatura. Shaoran observaba todo en tensión, dispuesto a salir en defensa de Sakura si se presentaba la ocasión. Cuando la mano estuvo al alcance del hocico la olisqueó. Sakura siguió avanzando hasta posar la mano en el brillante pelaje del animal. En cuanto la posó cerró los ojos y las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su mente. Abrió los ojos y le habló a la criatura

- Has sufrido mucho. Esa pluma que encontraste te ha cambiado de forma y carácter y ninguno de tus compañeros te acepta. No puedes librarte de la pluma porque no tienes suficiente fuerza. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

La princesa juntó sus manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Un resplandor rosado la envolvió y el brillo del animal pasó de plateado al rosado. Del interior del animal salió una pluma brillante que Sakura recibió en su pecho. La ardilla volvió a su forma original y se acercó a Sakura. Shaoran corrió a coger a la princesa, ya que cada vez que recuperaba uno de sus recuerdos se quedaba dormida. Todos se apresuraron a llegar donde los chicos para ver como se encontraba la princesa. Roy reparó en la ardilla y la cogió. El animalito se subió a su hombro y se acurrucó, asustado. Salieron todos de la cueva, con Sakura en brazos de Shaoran.

Volvieron a la posada y Shaoran acostó a Sakura en su cama. Bajó a por algo de comer y cuando subió se la encontró en la ventana, viendo nevar.

- Ya despertaste.

- Si

- Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente. Shaoran yo… te dije que quería decirte algo.

- Si…

- Etto… yo… - se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó al chico. – no se lo que me pasa contigo, pero solo quiero estar contigo, escuchar tu voz, despertarme a tu lado…

- Eso se llama amor

- Amor? – la princesa se ruborizó. Shaoran se acercó a ella.

- Es lo mismo que siento por ti. Desde hace tiempo que siento esto, pero no sabía si decírtelo o no, además de que tu eres una princesa y yo solo un súbdito

- Shaoran – Sakura se abrazó a el y Shaoran la abrazó fuerte – te… amo y no me importa lo que soy o lo que eres, solo me importas tu.

- Yo también te amo. Te amo mas que a mi vida.

Shaoran se separó un poco de Sakura y le levantó el mentón delicadamente. Acercó su rostro al de ella y pudo ver como cerraba los ojos. Suavemente sus labios se juntaron, dando paso a un momento mágico entre los dos. Sakura subió los brazos hasta posarlos en la nuca de Shaoran, acariciando su cabello; Shaoran entrelazó las manos en la cintura de Sakura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Era un beso dulce, tierno, largamente esperado por Shaoran y algo nuevo para Sakura. Cuando se separaron Sakura se quedó con las manos enredadas en el cabello del chico y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Estoy triste por no poder recordar quien fue esa persona tan importante para mi en el pasado pero ahora… Ahora tu eres mi presente y quiero que seas mi futuro. Quiero forjar nuevos recuerdos junto a ti y nuestros amigos.

- Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti, Sakura.

- Yo tambien. – y ahora fue ella la que comenzó el beso.

Estaban tan absortos de la realidad que no oyeron cuando les llamaban para despedirse de Roy y sus padres. Tuvieron que ser los golpes en la puerta los que los devolvieron a la tierra. Salieron cogidos de la mano y ya todo el mundo se dio cuenta de porque tardaban.

- Veo que las cosas han cambiado – Fye sonreía, contento de que por fin estuvieran juntos.

- Un poco – Shaoran sonreía avergonzado y con una mano en la nuca mientras que Sakura se abrazaba a su brazo

- Ya era hora…

- Fye-san? – Sakura lo miraba interrogante

- Se notaba a leguas lo que sentíais el uno por el otro… solo era cuestion de tiempo que afloraran vuestros sentimientos. Por suerte son correspondidos y pareceis muy felices

- Shaoran es solo parte de mi felicidad. – miraba a Fye, a Kurogane y a Mokona – vosotros sois mi segunda familia y me dolerá mucho cuando nos separemos.

- Pues esperemos que sea lo mas tarde posible – Fye le sonreía cariñosamente a los muchachos. – Kurorin, tu no dices nada

- Todos sabeis que quiero volver a mi pais junto a la princesa Tomoyo… pero tambien os echare de menos cuando os marcheis

- Bueno, bueno, dejemonos de cosas tristes… Mokona?

- Si Shaoran?

- Cuando quieras podemos irnos

- Si quereis me espero a que os despidais de Roy…

- Está bien, Shaoran?

- Claro que si Sakura

Bajaron a la sala donde los esperaban la familia de Roy. El muchacho se veía triste porque perdía a buenos amigos. Shaoran se acercó

- Roy-kun… no estés triste… seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar. Tu no nos reconoceras pero nosotros a ti si.

- Como es eso? – con la curiosidad propia de su carácter se le olvidaba un poco la tristeza

- Veras Roy-kun – Sakura tambien quería animar a Roy – en cada mundo al que vamos puede que nos encontremos personas que conocemos. Pero en esos mundos ellos tienen una vida totalmente distinta a la que tenían cuando los conocimos, así que no nos recuerdan. Yo ya me he encontrado con mi hermano y el sacerdote de mi país… eran cocineros en un restaurante, así que imaginate el cambio! – Sakura le sonreía y hacia sonreir a Roy

- Os echare de menos, chicos

- Nosotros tambien a ti. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Nos has ayudado mucho a encontrar la pluma de Sakura

- Ahora la llamas por su nombre, Shaoran-kun? – el chico se ruborizó, pero la princesa, para aclarar las cosas, se abrazó a su torso, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos – ahhh, ya veo jajaja!

- Roy! No seas entrometido!

- Vale mama…

- Chicos, ha sido un placer teneros en nuestra humilde posada

- No ha sido nada, Emi-san. Un hotel de cinco estrellas no hubiera sido mejor que esto, se lo aseguro…

- No diga eso, Fye-san…

- Es la puritita verdad – con su sonrisa en el rostro, Fye le daba las gracias a la dueña de la posada.

- Ya os habeis despedido, chicos?

- Hai Moko-chan

- Pues vamonos!!

El grupo de aventureros se juntó en el centro de la sala. Mokona se situó sobre sus cabezas y de su espalda salieron unas enormes alas. Un torbellino de colores se formó en torno al cuarteto mientras Roy veía la escena totalmente impresionado. Shaoran y Sakura le decían adiós con la mano mientras el torbellino se metía en la boca de Mokona, desapareciendo ella con él.

Volvemos al punto de partida; el tunel oscuro con luces parpadeantes rodeando a nuestros protagonistas, pero con un cambio. Shaoran sigue encabezando el grupo pero no se encuentra solo. Mantiene a Sakura agarrada de la cintura mientras la chica lo abraza fuertemente. Ella no lo sabe pero el lazo que la une a Shaoran es mas profundo de lo que parece y nada, ni las desgracias o las malas intenciones de los demas podrán romperlo.

* * *

**Weno, asta aki era en un principio... Q, les gustó? Weno, el siguiente capi tardara un pokito porq ta en proceso creativo xD pero el siguiente mundo será mas emocionante y oscuro que este... mas en la linea del manga... no se como describirlo, cuando lo leais me comentais xD. Ahora sin mas preambulos los reviews:**

**Isa:** Aaaaaamiiiiiiixxxxx!!! Que tal, como estamos jejejeje... Me alegra q t gusten tanto mis historias, aunque si les encuentras algun fallo solo dímelo e intentare hacer lo posible para remediarlo... en cuanto a Kuro... no lo pongo blandito, solo un poco mas comprensivo, nada mas... tu descuida q será siendo un poco borde como siempre jejejejeje... Weno, sin mas que decir, te despido asta el prox review... Arigatou por leer y t espero en el siguiente (si lo ves klaro xD) Sayoo!!

**phanime145 :** Lo siento por la tardanza, pero de verdad q salía la pag de fanfiction con todas las categorías a cero... no se q es lo q pasaria, pero ahora me he metido desde un link de un fanfic y ya vuelve todo a estar bien... no lo entiendo... Weno, espero q t siga gustando tanto y leas la segunda parte jiji Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayoo!!

**mimichan MC:** Jejeje a mi tb me da cosilla cuando le dice shaoran-kun nada mas... suena tan frío viniendo de ella y con lo que pasaron juntos... weno, esperemos q en el anime, q toavia no e visto la seg temp, algun día se de cuenta de los sentimientos de cierto castaño lindo por ella y aga algo xD. Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayoo!!

**Inciclopedico:** Pos si, seguire tu consejo y m lo bajare en english... no me enterare de muxo, ya que hace muxo time q no leo en ingles, pero con ayudita del diccionario to se puede xD, aunque las expresiones... weno, se intentará... Respecto al fik d Naru, pos claro q lo toy aciendo... ya yevo 3 kpis... cuando lo publike, no te dejes engañar por el principio... parecera todo mu bonito, pero luego la trama se oscurecerá... en cuanto pueda lo voy colgando, aunque no kiero agobiarme pensando " me estan esperando, tengo q escribir..." asi q no se si colgarlo cuando te terminao de una vez, como estaba este jejeje... Weno, arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayoo!!

**Como recordarán en el primer kapi yo les dije que solo iba a tener 5 kpis... pos no, se me ocurrió otra idea y va a tener mas, no se cuantos, pero continua... Espero no decepcionarles con la siguiente parte. Se me cuidan JA NEEE!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


End file.
